A New Life
by Razorblade3KO
Summary: Alana, and abused 13 year old, gets adopted by people she'd expected to never meet. Rated T because I'm crazy.


All Alana Hope Prime could think about was Transformers. Everyone thought she was crazy. A 13 year old femme who likes Transformers is crazy, they said. But they would 1 day find out that maybe she wasn't that crazy after all.

"Alana, you're being signed out." Mr. Adams told her in the middle of her 3rd period class. Alana rose from her seat and walked to the office.

"Miss Prime, it has come to my attention that you have been dealing with post traumatic stress." The principal said. A young woman, familiar to Alana, walked up & hugged her.  
"You innocent angel. You poor sweet child." She whispered.  
"S-Sumalee Montano?" Alana gasped.  
A large group of people emerged from the principals office.  
"Alana Hope Prime, welcome to Team Prime."  
Alana squealed like a little femme.

Nolan & Kevin carried all of Alana's stuff while Sumalee and Tania walked with her. The cars parked in front of her abusive host parents' house looked exactly like the Transformers' Prime alt modes.  
"So. Who ya wanna ride in?" Nolan asked, smirking at her.  
"Smokescreen. He's my favorite Autobot."  
Nolan beamed, the faint glimmer in his optics unnoticed by Alana.  
"Who's your favorite 'con?" Josh asked.  
"Who can't love Knockout to pieces?"  
"Me." Sumalee joked.  
"I'm not a con anymore!" Daran exclaimed, pulling his best 'don't touch the paint' faceplate.  
"I know." Alana smirked.

"Close your optics, 'Lana."  
"Why?"  
"It's a surprise." Nolan replied cooly.  
Alana closed her eyes.

"Okay, 'Lana. You can open your optics now." Nolan whispered as he opened the door for her.  
Alana opened her eyes and gasped. They were in a room that looked exactly like the Autobot base, complete with a groundbridge portal and Ratchet's computers.  
"This is awesome!" She cried, truly smiling for the first time in 3 years as she spun around the floor, twirling expertly.  
"Close your optics and plug your audio receptors." Jeffery instructed in his Ratchet voice.  
"Okay, Hatchet."  
Jeffery rolled his soon as Alana's optics were shut and her audio receptors were plugged, the alt modes transformed and the voice actors faded into the air. The human voice actors shifted out of the zippered costumes they wore.

"It was getting hot in there." Miko whispered as she fixed her hair.

"You can open your optics now." Arcee whispered.  
Alana stared at the bots before her.  
"Holy scrap." She whispered.

"Please don't freak out." Raf whispered from behind her.  
"Freak out? Dude, this is awesome!"  
"That was unexpected." Bulkhead told Wheel jack.  
Alana rolled her eyes and looked up at Optimus, expecting a speech, before doing the happy dance.  
"Uh, guys? What's she doing?" Smokescreen asked.  
"I wanna smack him so hard right now." Alana had paused her happy dance to stare at Smokescreen like he was the stupidest person in the world.  
Ratchet sighed.  
"She's going to take some getting used to."

A TFP Knockout PJ clad Alana was snoring on Optimus' shoulder. Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge at his commander, knowing he wasn't all mushy when it came to humans.  
"She fell into recharge while telling me of her past. I didn't wish to rouse her when she hasn't truly gotten any rest in 3 years." Optimus explained, careful not to move his shoulder too much.  
Alana snored her agreement.  
"I'll take her to Smokescreen."  
It was Optimus' turn to raise an optic ridge.  
"And torture him?"  
"I'm pretty sure he won't hear her over his own snoring, sir."

"I was raised in Jasper County Nevada  
Everybody thought of me as one of the mechs  
Cause I'd run with a crowd that was tough  
At 13 I was tending Big Al's Bar  
I'd sing till 2 Am for a half full tip jar  
Spent my youth singing truth, paying dues  
I'm the biggest thing that ever came from my hometown  
And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let 'em down  
If it's the last thing I do before they lay me in the ground  
You know I'm gonna make Jasper County proud  
I knocked on every door on music row  
But they looked down at me and said "Girl go back home"  
You ain't got what we need in this town  
But they couldn't whip the fighting side of me  
You know where I come from we don't give up easily  
Overnight took all my life to be found  
I'm the biggest thing that ever came from my hometown  
And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let 'em down  
If it's the last thing I do before they lay me in the ground  
You know I'm gonna make Jasper County proud  
Jasper County proud  
At 14 I met my brother  
I was born again when I saw his sweet face  
And & knew he was the best thing I'd ever see  
I'm the biggest thing that ever came from my hometown  
And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let 'em down  
If it's the last thing I do before they lay me in the ground  
You know I'm gonna make Jasper County proud." Alana sang.

Ratchet grit his dental plates & bust open the door to the rec. room. He grabbed a cube of high grade and downed it in 1 gulp.  
"Did he just..." Arcee asked, raising an optic ridge.  
"She's fragging SINGING."  
"Nice one 'Lana."  
"She learned how to annoy the Hatchet in 3 days? I haven't even driven him to drinking yet!"  
"That's because I almost squish you but then Bulkhead walks in."  
"Why you little..."  
"The scrap is going on in here? Bulk, get off of Ratch! & why does he smell weird?"  
"Uh oh."

Smokescreen held Alana to his chassis as she cried.  
"Shh, 'Lana. It's alright." He whispered.  
"He drank, Smoke! He drank!" She sobbed.  
"I know. I know. I know. You had a bad experience with it, didn't you?"  
"Yeah."  
Arcee commlinked Smokescreen.  
"Has she calmed down yet?" She whispered.  
"Not yet, 'Cee. She's starting to, though."  
"Let her know that this will never happen again, alright? And to look outside."  
Arcee ended the comm.  
"Hey, 'Lana. Arcee just told me to let you know that this will never happen again. And for us to look outside."  
Alana and Smokescreen peered out of Alana's window.  
Outside, the other Autobots were stacking the high-grade. Bee motioned that there was no more, and June struck a match. She threw it into the pile and ran like Unicron was chasing her.  
Optimus Prime burned the high grade.

Ratchet had made many advances to apologize to Alana, but every time he would come within 20 feet of her, she would run or scream.  
"I just don't understand!" He grumbled. "Every time I try to apologize, she runs off!"  
"Give her time, old friend."  
Ratchet just grumbled on.

"He scares me." Alana finished, curling up near Optimus' neck cables. Ratchet walked in, totally oblivious to the fact that she was there, and she clawed at Optimus' neck cables, squealing.  
"Owwww."  
"Sorry!"  
"It's alright, Alana."  
"You said it wrong again, Optimus."  
"Sorry."

"Optimus. 'Lana needs a guardian." Smokescreen blurted after he had seen Alana off to recharge.  
"I am aware of that, Smokescreen." Optimus replied.  
"Well, I was going to ask..."  
Optimus turned and looked at him.  
"Very well. You are now Alana's guardian."  
"Yes! 'Lana's gonna freak!"

Alana laid on her side, facing the wall, crying.  
"I know it's rough. I really do." Arcee whispered, stroking Alana's back gently.  
Alana stayed silent.  
"'Lana, I know you love him." Arcee smiled teasingly.  
"Why'd he have to get run over, Arcee?"  
"I don't know, 'Lana. I really don't."  
"It's all Vince's fault. I saw him with my very own optics."  
Suddenly, Bumblebee raced past Alana's room, Smokescreen and Jazz chasing after him.  
"Blurr's cheating!" Bee hollered.  
"Nowayimnotcheating!" Blurr hollered back.  
"How is Bee not crying?"  
"Jazz, Blurr, and Smokescreen must be trying to keep him distracted." Arcee sighed, shaking her helm at the mechs.  
"Wish I could do that."

"Never fear! Miko Nakadai is here!" Miko cried before playing some of Alana's favorite music.  
"And never forget CHOCOLATE!" Miko grinned.  
"Primus, why me?" Arcee groaned.  
"Because OP said so." Miko smiled, tossing a bag of chips and a soda to Alana.  
"You know Smoke's gonna kill me for eating all this, right?"  
"Eh, he needs to stop being a mother hen. It's wimpy."  
"You got that right."  
Miko sat down across from Alana. Suddenly, her phone rang.  
"Hello?" Miko asked, her mouth full of Doritos.  
"Yeah. Uh huh. I'm eating Doritos, Fowler. Okay. See ya then!"  
"What was that all about?" Arcee asked.  
"Um...Fowler wants to see 'Lana in about 5 minutes." Miko rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.  
"He can wait. I got chocolate in my mouth." Alana complained.  
"It's about Raf." Miko whispered.  
Alana was out the door and running before she could finish.  
"She likes him, doesn't she?" Miko rolled her eyes.  
"She like likes him." Arcee replied.  
"I know what I'm doing tommorow!"  
Arcee smiled.  
"I don't think you'll have to play match maker on this one, Miko. I heard Bee tell Smoke that Raf has a crush on Alana." Arcee whispered.  
"Well, looks like half of my work has been done for me."  
"You still believe you're the love master, don't you."  
"Yep!"

Alana hadn't left Raf's side since Fowler had taken her to see him. At the time, she was passed out, her hand in his. Raf slowly opened his eyes.  
"A-Alana?"  
"Raf!" Alana cheered, smiling.  
"What happened?" Raf asked.  
"Vince ran you over. Luckily, the Hatchet came to pick me up that day."  
"How long have I been out?"  
"3 days."  
"Luckily, you only have a broken arm. Could've been worse." June said from the doorway.  
Alana jumped.  
"Sorry, 'Lana. I forgot you can't be shocked."  
"It's okay, June. You just scared me."  
"How's Bee?"  
"Probably chasing some squirrels."  
"Doesn't surprise me."

"Hey, June. Your son and his girlfriend are here."  
"Jack finally got Sierra to go out with him?"  
"No."  
"Then who's his..."  
At that moment. Jack walked in, holding Miko's hand.  
Raf gaped.  
"Didn't see that coming."

About a week later, Bee and Alana picked Raf up from the hospital.  
"Raf!" Bee's holoform smiled as he saw his charge.  
"So, where's Alana?"  
"How did I know you would ask about her?"  
Raf rolled his eyes.  
"She's in the back."  
"Oh."

Alana was the first one to sign Raf's cast. Raf giggled the whole time she was drawing on it.  
"There. Looks exactly like Bee's stingers."  
"Can I put my gun away now?" Bee whined.  
"Yes, Mr. Whiny-pants." Alana replied, rolling her eyes.

Raf seemed happier than usual as he climbed into Bee's alt. mode one warm Saturday.  
"What's put you in such a happy mood? Alana's the same way. She was up early this morning making pancakes." Bee laughed. "I didn't know she liked pancakes."  
"I asked Alana out." Raf blurted.  
"Whoa, player in my passenger seat!" Bee joked.

"Why are you up?" Arcee yawned, rubbing her optics.  
"Raf asked me out last night!"  
"He did?! What did you say?"  
"What do you think I said, Arcee?!"  
Arcee immediately comm. linked Miko.  
"Miko, guess what?"  
"What?" Miko yawned, clearly being just woken up.  
"Raf and Alana are going out!"  
"OMG!" Miko gasped, awake in a flash.  
"I know!"

Ratchet still didn't understand why the other Autobots were so excited.  
"What's all the fuss about?"  
"Ratchet, the Freshman-Sophomore Dance is in 5 hours, and Raf is taking Alana!" Miko exclaimed.

"Ow!" Alana squealed as Arcee hit a knot in her hair.  
"Sorry!" Arcee squealed back.  
The 3 femmes were trying to get Alana ready to go. Smokescreen was standing in the hallway, Wheel jack and Bee making sure his black paint was even. He was going to be the chaffer that night.  
"Done!" Arcee exclaimed.  
The trio left Alana's room, Miko's hair all frizzy and Arcee's paint a little sticky from aiming the hairspray wrong.

"It took us 5 hours, but we finally got her ready. I present to you, Alana Hope Prime."  
Miko stepped to the side, revealing Alana, who's long blonde and blue hair was curled, her bright blue eyes sparkling. Her Energon blue dress was accented with darker blue sparkles, and an Energon necklace hung down from her neck.  
"Wow." Jack whispered, while Raf gaped.  
Jack elbowed Raf.  
"Somebody's got a hot date." He teased through his teeth.  
Raf stomped on his foot.

As the doors opened for Alana and Raf, everyone stopped and stared. Alana held her head high.  
"Shoulders back, head high." She murmured to herself.

Raf mock bowed to Alana, who giggled.  
"May I have this dance, m'lady?" He asked, earning a grin and a nod.  
Raf led Alana to the dance floor, where a slow song began to play.  
"Primus, this is the one dance I was only taught the Cybertronian way!"  
"Well then, we can dance the Cybertronian way." Raf smiled.

Alana and Raf became the center of attention. As they swirled across the floor, Sierra aimed a pistol at Alana's back. She fired.

Raf immediately dropped to his knees next to Alana. He whipped out his phone and called the base.  
"Ratchet, Alana's been shot!" He yelled.  
"I'm on my way!" Ratchet hollered back.

"Alana, can you hear me?" Ratchet asked as his holoform knelt beside Alana.  
Raf was crying.  
"Will she be okay?" He asked.  
"If I knew what kind of gun shot this, I would know." Ratchet sighed.  
Alana's best friend, Sara, looked at Raf.  
"I'll look." She said, standing up and following the path the bullet took.  
"Doc, it's a pellet pistol, loaded with a shotgun shell."  
"Is that even possible?"  
Sara knelt next to the gun.  
"It shouldn't be." She muttered as she cross-examined it.

"Rafael, get the bed. I need to get her to the hospital."  
Raf looked at him.  
"You know what I mean."

Smokescreen's holoform bust through the doors.  
"'Lana! Oh Primus!" He cried before breaking down and crying. Arcee's holoform and Miko ran in behind him.  
Miko's honey eyes filled with rage.  
"Sara. Who shot her?" She asked through her teeth.  
"I'm not certain. I need the Jasper Drivers' Database."  
Raf pulled his laptop from his coat.  
"Give me a sec." He said as he typed in a bunch of codes.

"Sierra." Sara hissed.  
"I knew that slut was jealous of her." Miko growled.  
"I'm gonna kill that human." Smokescreen whispered from the corner.

Alana lay in the hospital bed, hooked up to 3 IVs. Raf sat beside her, holding her hand. He hadn't left her side since she got out of surgery. That was a week ago.  
June and the hospital staff had tried to talk Raf into leaving, but he refused. The nurses finally gave up, and occasionally they would give him something to eat. He didn't touch it, though.

As Raf sat next to Alana, one of the new Autobot recruits snuck in.  
"There's only one way to save a life. True love's kiss." She sang, and then disappeared.  
Raf knew what she meant.  
He leaned over Alana.  
Raf gently put his lips to hers, then leaned back in his chair.

Slowly, Alana's eyes opened.  
"Raf?" She asked weakly.  
"'Lana! You're awake!" Raf cried, hugging her gently.  
"What happened?"  
"Sierra shot you. But don't worry. Optimus and Fowler took care of it."  
"What do you mean?" Alana asked.  
"It's not important. What is is that you're awake."  
"Did she..." Alana trailed off.  
"Her trial's on Monday. The doctor said you could go home when you woke up."  
"Well, I wanna go home. I know Smoke's probably worried sick."  
"You'd be surprised. Miko texted me a picture of Optimus slamming his fist into the wall."

As Bumblebee drove into the base, Optimus yelled.  
"She's back!"  
Every single Autobot raced from their prospective quarters.  
"I can't wait to meet her!" Two Seeker femmes said in sync.


End file.
